1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of operating the same, for example, semiconductor devices including variable resistance elements and/or methods of operating semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands for higher capacity and lower power consuming memory devices are growing, research has been conducted into next-generation memory devices that are not only non-volatile memory devices, but also do not need to be refreshed. Such next-generation memory devices are required to have relatively high-integration characteristics of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), non-volatile characteristics of flash memory, high operating speeds of static RAM (SRAM), and the like. Examples of memory devices that have drawn attention as such next-generation memory devices are Phase Change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM). From among these memory devices, RRAM operates based on the principle that when an appropriately high voltage is applied to a non-conductive material, a current path is generated, thus lowering the resistance of the non-conductive material. Once the current path is generated, the path may be canceled or generated again by applying an appropriate voltage to the non-conductive material.